BROKEN TRUST
by MagicalMischief
Summary: When Harry is abused over the summer and his trust in Dumbledore broken who can he turn to for help? Will he become stronger than before? What secrets has he been hiding?
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first full length fic that I'm working on in between work, school, and daily life so updates might be a little spread out.

Warnings: Abuse, possible slash (male/male pairings), swearing, violence

I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or any of JK Rowling's plot it all belongs to her

**BROKEN TRUST**

It was nearing midnight, not that the small scruffy haired boy with green eyes knew this. In fact he did not really couldn't even judge what day it was anymore. All that he knew was the constant pain that throbbed throughout his body that had been there since he had gotten home for the summer. By his reckoning he thought he had a few broken ribs, a black eye, broken wrist and a broken leg and ankle along with some nasty bruises, cuts and burns covering most of his body. It had been three weeks of nearly constant beatings. Apparently his Uncle didn't appreciate being woken in the middle of the night by his screams that had been induced by his nightmares and it had resulted in Vernon beating him within an inch of his life-not that he wasn't used to this treatment.

Like he could help the fact that he had seen Cedric die in the graveyard or the Dark Lord come back. It's not like anyone bothered to help him deal with it. Dumbledore had abandoned him again. If there was one this all the pain he was feeling had brought him it was clarity of thought. The Sorting Hat wasn't wrong he would have done well in Slytherin, he realized now that all the events at Hogwarts and before had been carefully orchestrated. Mrs. Weasley just happening to use the term 'Muggles' loudly in front of him at the train station that first time. Dumbledore sending him and Hermione back in time to rescue Sirius themselves when he could have just unlocked Sirius's cell himself. Allowing him to be forced into the Triwizard tournament. No these things were too numerous to be coincidences--and there had to have been a reason behind them he had figured out long ago that Dumbledore knew something-and it had something to do with him and Voldemort because year after year he was tested almost as if he was some sort of weapon not a human being.

All this thinking led him to the conclusion that the one person in Hogwarts that he could trust not to be completely won over to Dumbledore's ever whim and manipulation was Snape. While he might not like his greasy haired ,pasty skinned potions master the man had saved his life on several occasions and therefore he trusted him-that and he had been the only one to see the abuse and try to help him. Detentions between them had been carefully engineered between them, ever since second year when Snape had discovered his injuries, so that Snape could heal his injures from his family and talk to him. Harry definitely had more than one ace up his sleeve. He could perform wandless magic and he had learned throughout the years of abuse and neglect to trust no one with your secrets because otherwise they won't stay secret for was the only one that knew about it any of it.

The sound of a glass breaking downstairs broke him out of his thoughts. The Dursleys weren't home so it couldn't be them. Casting a quick wandless glamour charm to cover up his injures, grabbed his wand and stood up with a pained grimace. Broken legs did not appreciate being stood on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Arrivals

Listening intently at the door with his wand at the ready, Harry heard the hushed murmurs of more than one voice. It occurred to him then that if it were Death Eaters like he had originally presumed ,despite Dumbledore's numerous so called assurances that the 'blood wards' would keep them at bay, they would not be making that much noise. Wandlessly unlocking the several locks on his door, Harry crept stealthy out of his room to the landing on top of the dimly lit stairs of spotlessly clean Privet Drive, knowing that the narrow stair as well as the incline would give him the advantage in a fight, just in case it was actually the Death Eaters.

Out of the gloomy shadows at the bottom of the stairs, Lupin's face suddenly appeared as well as several other people that Harry could not recognize as well as a few he did. Pointing his wand at Lupin's head Harry ask in a voice that threatened violence if the answer was wrong, "What is the shape of my patronus?"

"A stag, Harry, I taught you during your third year," Remus Lupin answered.

"And just what _exactly _are you doing here and why in Merlin's name are there so many of you?"

"Well, Harry—you see Dumbledore has requested that we bring you to Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix for the remainder of the summer, and there were a surprising number of volunteers to be your guards."

'Great, just great, it seems as if Lupin is Dumbledore's lackey as well...there is always the chance he might not agree with everything though.' Harry thought to himself secretly hoping he wasn't going to lose his connection with one of his father's best friends in the near future, then inquired "What is the Order of the Phoenix and how precisely are we going to get to its headquarters?"

"Don't tell him nothing till we get to Headquarters Lupin, never know who's listening in'," Moody said in a gruff voice, his magically eye rolling around rapidly as if he though Death Eaters would jump out from the shadows at any moment, from the back of the group.

"I wasn't planning on giving him details Alastor, just an overview," Lupin replied wearily. "Now Harry, the Order is a group of people who are working towards the destruction of Lord Voldemort and it's been around since Voldemorts' first rise"

It was then a pink haired, heart shaped witch, he would later find out was named Tonks, piped in "Yep, and Dumbledore's the founder of it."

"Okay, that still doesn't answer how we are getting there," stated Harry with mild inpatients although inwardly he was cringing his injuries were no laughing matter and he had now been standing on a broken leg and ankle for over fifteen minutes.

"We are flying, as soon as we get the signal, so you'll need to pack your trunk" said Lupin.

"I'll help" the pink haired witch said enthusiastically then tripped over her own feet on her way to the stairs.

"There's no need, I don't have much to pack," Harry said not wanting to deal with the her perky attitude at the moment, and it was true everything he owned could easily fit into his trunk except for Hedwig's cage which was currently empty as its normal occupant was out hunting and his Firebolt. Turning back into his room he gathered up the few books he had been studying and shirts on the floor and grabbed his invisibility cloak as well as his photo album from under the loose floor board and placed them in his trunk, wincing as his movements jolted his broken bones and reopened several cuts that were now weeping with blood. Finally he grabbed Hedwig's cage, and his Firebolt sighing softly. Normally, Harry would have loved the opportunity to fly but right now all he could think about was what a pain in the ass it was going to be, literally with his body still riddled with injuries that attested to his so called relative's treatment of him. Resigning himself to the fact that he had no other choice at the moment, he walked slowly and painfully down the stairs to where the members of the Order were waiting.

AN: Thank you to all of those people who have put my story on their alerts! Special thanks go to DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan for reviewing, the encouragement was very much appreciated :D and to ioname2you and Luna-and-Artemis for the favorites!!! Thank you all so much…I'll try to keep updating as soon as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Travel and Reassurances

As soon as Harry reached the bottom of the stairs, the pink haired witch (he thought was called Tonks), took his trunk and Hedwig's cage and headed outside. The group followed silently. Once they had all reached the back yard, Moody called out, "Right, Potter, Tonk's will be harnessing your belongings to her broom, we'll be flyin' in tight formation, you keep to the center of the group and on her tail, if the worst should happen and we are all killed, the second guard will meet you just keep flyin' east, we're just waitin' on the signal."

"Right," said Harry, privately thinking that the man was being overly paranoid but after the Triwizard tournament-that was possibly a plus, after all if they really are out to get you it's not being paranoid.

"No worries, Potter, no one's going to be killed," said a dark man Harry had never met before in a slow deep voice.

Soon red sparks were seen in the dark sky above and they took off with the nights frigid wind whipping past them, Harry was secretly grateful for the cold as it numbed his body and made him temporarily in a blissful pain free state that allowed him to keep flying for what seemed like hours as Moody made them keep steering off course as often as possible. They had passed by towns, cities and country side before Remus signaled for their decent back to the ground many feet below.

Upon landing, Harry dismounted is broom with a pained grimace as he jarred his leg. Luckily everyone else just attributed it to him being numb from the cold. Looking around, he found himself on a dingy street, with Gothic style houses; to his right was number 13, to his left number 11. He blinked. Then it came to him someone must have hidden the one in between. Suddenly he was broken out of his thoughts by a piece of parchment being shoved into his hand by Moody.

"Read it and memorize" he was told.

On the parchment in a recognizable spidery scrawl was written "_The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London."_

Harry handed the parchment back to Moody who promptly burned it. Looking up at the houses once more, Harry saw Number 12 sliding into view between numbers 11 and 13. Its architecture was of the same style as the rest of the neighborhood, and looked as if it had been run down over the years due to neglect. Following Remus, Harry entered the front door.

Entering the house, Harry immediately noticed that the interior had the same feeling of neglect. However, he was not allowed to ponder why this Order was staying in this place for very long as , greeted him with one of her traditional hugs. However, this one was both physically and mentally painful to him as she pushed on his broken ribs, cuts, and bruises and he was reminded of the fact that someone he thought might be a mother figure for him, had really been deceiving him all along.

"Harry—why don't you head up stairs to Ron's room, I'll call you to dinner shortly," said Molly Weasley with a motherly smile that did not quite meet her eyes

Not having any other choice if he didn't want to reveal his plans, Harry started once again towards the stairs, wincing slightly with each step. However, when he was about to head up them, he caught a glimpse of the kitchen, which was currently holding what looked like a meet (Harry figured it must be the Order), and saw Sirius with them, however just as he was heading up again so as not to get caught, Sirius gave him a small smile, and a wink, and Snape glanced at him and inclined his head slightly. He took this to heart, and realized he had more possible allies than he had originally thought. Thanking Merlin, that one of them would probably be able to heal him soon, Harry began the slow and painful climb up to Ron's room, not looking forward to it in the slightest.

AN: This chapter is a bit shorter than originally planned…but the next will include the rest of the info that this one would have held…I wanted to get it out to my highly appreciated readers soon…but was delayed due to work and HP 6 movie being release. Thank you to all that reviewed it is really helpful and encouraging. Also thank you for all the favorites and alerts! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Healing

When Harry finally reached the top of the stairs and found Ron's (and his) room, and opened the door, he was immediately slammed into by a bushy haired witch who dove into explanations at once

"Oh—Harry are you alright? Did the Dursley's treat you ok? I really really wanted to write, but Dumbledore made us swear not to. Said there was a risk of the owls getting intercepted," Hermione said very quickly, not pausing to draw breath.

"Yeah, mate, Dumbledore thought it was too dangerous" chimed in Ron, following Hermione's lead as per usual.

. This did not make him happy at all. Not only had his injuries been forcibly pressed on multiple times, but any last hope he had that his first to friends would understand what he was trying to do by distancing himself from Dumbledore went straight out the window. Hermione, with all her love of book learning and authority figures, would never understand, she just wasn't able to see past the so called truths she found from people in power and the facts in books, and as for Ron, Ron would follow his family and Hermione in there blind faith that Dumbledore could do no wrong. Sighing softly—Harry resigned himself but determined to find out as much information as possible and said coldly—"So, how long have you both been here for then, and what's the Order been doing?"

"Well," Hermione began cautiously noting his tone, " I've been here for about a month, Ron a little longer, and we don't really know what the Order is doing as we aren't allowed into meetings, we've just been cleaning the house for them."

"We do have a general idea though, 'cause Fred'n'George invented extendable ears, we thing the Order is guarding something, and trying to tell people You-Know-Who's back" Ron said.

"Really—that's all you know?" questioned Harry so that they wouldn't expect anything odd about him.

"Yeah mate—that's it" replied Ron.

They sat there in awkward silence—Harry wondering when his injuries would be healed….and if the twins would be willing to side with him their inventions would be very useful…after all he had given them money to start up there joke shop, and they had always seemed to be more devious and in the grey area of magic to him anyway rather than the pure white of the rest of their family. Harry wasn't too sure about Bill and Charlie though as he had never really formally met them. Soon Mrs. Weasley called them down to dinner.

On his way into the kitchen, however, Harry was stopped by Snape who was on his way out.

"A word with you Potter, before you join your little friends for this little 'family reunion'" Snape drawled, "We will withdraw into the drawing room, where we shall not be overheard, by your little _friends"_

Harry was about to follow when Sirius and Remus jumped in at the same time "He's not going anywhere alone with you Snape!"

"Then by all means join us but I must pass along the Headmasters message"

The four of them slowly walked down the hall and into the drawing room. Snape withdrew his wand and muttered several spells then said softly, with a hint of affection "Harry, it's all right, you can drop your glamours, I informed Sirius and Remus of your living conditions when they mentioned they were on your side, not Dumbledore's alone, they will not tell anyone if you do not wish it, but please let us see your injuries so that we can heal them."

With a look of relief on his face, Harry slowly let his glamours slide off him. Remus and Sirius both gasped. Harry had lost about 3 inches in height and now stood at about 5'4" and looked like a corpse with blood and bruises all over the place.

Remus was the first to speak "I know you said it was bad Snape, and I knew I smelt blood on him, but by Merlin, I didn't think it was this bad---I am going to kill Albus for placing him there-he should have been with ME werewolf or not!" he growled fiercely "No one hurts my Cub!"

"Harry- no one is going to hurt you again on my watch," Sirius said "I've missed out on too much of your life already; I should have been there to protect you."

While Remus and Sirius were talking Snape began some basic diagnostic spells to determine the extent of his injuries and once the other two had gotten over there shock they joined him.

"Harry, I need you to lay down on the sofa while I check for internal injuries—but right now I can tell you are suffering from dehydration, starvation, a broken left leg and ankle, 3 broken ribs on the right, 5 on the left, a black eye with the socket fractured, and you also have bruises and cuts all over your body and some especially deep lash marks on your back—does that sound accurate to you?" Snape said softly.

"Yeah, can you check for internal injuries now so I can have a bloody pain potion already?" Harry breathed out, not bothering to hide the pain he was obviously in.

"Of course," Snape replied as Sirius and Lupin looked on worriedly, as Snape and Harry looked to be going through a well practiced routine.

"Harry—on top of your other injuries, it looks as if you have some minor internal bleeding and a concussion, thank Merlin that your magic begins to heal you or you would have bleed out days ago but--- unfortunately –your leg has already begun to heal…you know what I'm going to have to do right? And that I can't give you anything until after because it will react badly with the Skelegrow I'm going to have to give you?" Snape said sadly.

"What are you gonna have to do to him Snape?" hissed Sirius.

"I have to rebreak his leg so that it can be set and healed properly"

"You've done this before?"

"Twice, Lupin I need you to hold his torso down, but mind the broken ribs, I'm sure you of all people know what this is going to be like, and Sirius I need you to hold his hand," said Snape. Once they were all in position Snape asked "Ready Harry?"

"Just do it!"

"1…2….3…"

The air was retched with a pained scream as Harry's leg made a sharp CRACK as it was snapped and reset back into its place. Lupin immediately let go of Harry's torso, leaned Harry's back gently against his chest, and began stroking his hair softly murmuring to him that it was alright he'd be ok now, that no one would hurt his Cub anymore. Sirius continued holding his hand as well trying to soothe the pained boy that was his godson.

"Harry, I need you to take these for me, I know I can't give you pain potion right now, but here is your Skelegrow it will be able to heal all of your breaks now, I also want you to take some Blood Replenisher, and Restorative Draught, Nutritive Potion, and a Rehydration Elixir" Snape said interrupting the moment. "Lupin, I need you to start spreading this Bruise cream on the affected areas, Sirius, I want you to use the healing cream on his cuts, we need to do this quickly before anyone realizes we've been gone for too long."

They each set about their tasks with quick and efficient moves, though Harry was spluttering from the taste of the multiple potions. Soon bruises and cuts began to fade and his bones were healed although the long term effects of the starvation and dehydration were still in place. Once everything was completed that could be done for the moment, Snape handed Harry a pain reliever and said "Now, you cannot take that for another two hours but it is there when you need it, also, Dumbledore wants you to take Occlumency lessons with me this year which was what I was supposed to inform you about—I really must be on my way now, but we all need to meet to talk later, say tonight in the attic after everyone else has gone to bed?"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "How are we going to explain taking over half an hour to talk about taking lessons?" Harry asked, "We need a cover story."

"That will be easy," Sirius said with a barking laugh, "Me and old Snivillus here got into a fight."

Opening the door to the drawing room, Sirius shouted as loud as he could, "SNIVILLUS, YOU BETTER NOT DO ANYTHING TO HURT HARRY IN THOSE LESSONS OF YOURS OR I'LL BECOME THE MURDERER I WAS SENT TO AZKABAN FOR BEING NOW GET OUT !!!"

"For Merlin's sake _Black,_ like I would sabotage the lessons, which would mean I'd have to spend more time with the brat! Now, as I take absolutely no pleasure in being in the same place as _you,_ I will leave until I have to see you for our next meeting" he said heatedly, only the four that had been in the drawing room picked up on the true meaning behind his words, and as Snape headed out the front door with his cape billowing behind him, Harry, Remus and Sirius, walked slowly to the kitchen, finally going to join the others for dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Grey

Dinner was a decidedly awkward affair, what with the tension between Harry, Ron and Hermione and 's misguided attempts to fatten him up after not eating in so long which really just made him feel ill. Sirius had however managed to impart some key information to him over the course of the meal, like that Mundungus Fletcher owed Dumbledore for getting him out of trouble, as well as that Voldemort was attempting to find something that he didn't have before. He of course could not go into great detail in front of the Weasley's. Harry, Remus and Sirius were all careful to keep up appearances throughout the meal, despite their loyalty to Dumbledore being shaken; they managed to keep up the farce. Sirius acted as he always did, rash and fiercely protective of Harry, while Remus pretended he was completely calm about the subject but thought Harry out to be filled in. Harry on the other hand, acted indignant at the idea that he would not be told what was going on with Voldemort, and appeared to be the Gryffindor Golden Boy to the bone, while inside, Harry was feeling his more Slytherin side peek through. The Twins had talked to Harry quietly about there business dealings while everyone was distracted at dinner and this made Harry pause to think about the potential value of their sneakiness, and just how loyal they might be to their family and Dumbledore.

When dinner finally ended and the others headed to bed, Sirius and Remus surreptitiously pulled Harry aside under the pretense of wanting to catch up with their deceased best friend's son. Slowly and surely they headed up the stairs to the attic, Harry downing his pain potion as soon as they were out of sight. Once they had reached the attic, Sirius pulled out a two way mirror and contacted Snape, who flooed through the upstairs fireplace that only Remus, Sirius and Snape had previously known existed. They each seated themselves on either the sofa or one of the chairs that was there and before any conversations began Snape pulled out his wand and started muttering every anti-spying and listening spell he knew, which was quite numerous do to his own paranoia and his precarious position as a spy in Voldemort's ranks.

Now that they were all settled, Harry allowed himself to relax and said, "So what are we going to do about Dumbledore and Voldemort?" in a bland tone that told of his tiredness, "I don't agree with what Dumbledore's doing but I don't agree with Voldemort either, it's not as if what Dumbledore things is all good, but what Voldemort thinks isn't all bad either, I mean Muggles knowing about Magic? Can you just see it? Look at my Aunt and Uncle. And some dark magic can be good, as well as light being used for bad, I've read about the different spells, and I really don't see that much of a difference, honestly."

Harry had such a desperate look in his eye, as if they would abandon him for saying it, but instead they immediately jumped right in.

"Have to agree with you on that kiddo, you don't just grow up as a Black and not learn that there are good aspects to dark magic as well as bad aspects to light magic and I have to agree that Muggles and magic don't really mix, some are alright about it, but others….."

"Cub, I'm a werewolf you won't see me disagreeing about Dark Magics they're part of me and as for the Muggles, one only has to read about the Spanish Inquisition to see how bad there knowing about us could be" said Remus gently.

"Harry-do you really think I of all people would think ill of you for seeing what an asset the Dark Arts can be? As for the Muggles, well let's just say that my father was much along the lines of the Dursley's and leave it at that. However, this doesn't solve the initial problem of Dumbledore and Voldemort's misbegotten war," drawled Snape, but there was a warmer undercurrent to his words than usual.

"What if- what if we created a third side to this war—a grey area?" Harry said softly, almost in a whisper, after thinking for a long moment.

Intelligence, cunning and half formed plans began glimmering behind the eyes of the quartet sitting in the attic of that dingy house, that and one more emotion, and a tiny strand of hope.

AN: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, I was on vacation and didn't have access to a computer. Hope you all keep enjoying this fic. Also, I'm debating what couples I might want to have later on in this so if you have any suggestions please feel free to tell me. :D


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Fine Tuning Plans

"The question that remains is how we go about creating a new side to this war, we have to be discrete with recruitment or we will have both sides on us like a pack of hell hounds" said Snape,"We need to be extremely careful at the moment, and Harry if we are doing this, we need to train you extensively and I'm not sure how we can do that without others becoming aware of it."

"Well," said Remus, shifting forward in his chair slightly, "We could say that Sirius and I want to get to know Harry better while he is here to cover part of it".

"And as for the rest" Sirius chimed in, "Harry came to us and asked how he could be better prepared to fight Death Eaters and the like after the TriWizard tournament, that should explain why he wants to train, and Severus, you could use some of those Occlumency lessons Dumbledore wants you to give him or detentions, to teach him some more advanced spell work, we can do some here too, the House has wards so the Ministry can't detect any magic that goes on here, and no one else knows about it."

"I agree, I do need more training if what we are doing is going to be effective at all, we can start feeling out people slowly to see who might be willing to join us but we have to be careful, I'd like to be fully prepared before any open recruitment starts."

"Yes, I believe that those are all sound ideas, Harry, I will brew you some growth potion as well as a muscle strengthener so that any physical training will help you more quickly as well as reverse the effects that living with those damn Muggles had on your body, we can play it off as a growth spurt as you are at the correct age to be receiving one" Severus drawled.

"Thank you, hey can we meet up tomorrow during the day, and start training? Also, anyway you guys could take me shopping I really need some new clothes and things?"

"Yes Harry, we can start your training tomorrow, however, wait a few weeks on the clothes, the growth potions I will brew might cause you to outgrow any clothing you buy now."

"OK, anyway it's late; let's meet tomorrow at say ten? I can just tell everyone that Sirius and Remus want to spend time with me and that I want to hear stories about my parents, I wish we had more time though. It will be tough to get together once school starts"

"Alright, bed it's already past midnight" said Sirius.

They all headed out to the hall and to bed, except for Snape who flooed back to Hogwarts to brew potions used to the long hours and prepared for the next day.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Revelations of a Sirius kind

The next morning Harry awake in the predawn hours because the pain potion he had been given was about to wear off. He tip toed quietly passed Ron out of his room and down the hall to Sirius's room to ask for a pain potion. Without knocking on the door, Harry walked inside, and had to hide the shock at what he saw. Remus and Sirius were currently in the middle of an enthusiastic round of love making. Coming to the realization that he should have expected this long ago with how close the two were, Harry overcame his shock and burst out laughing.

"HARRY!!!!!" Remus and Sirius cried out, Sirius trying to cover them with the blankets while Remus tried to extricate himself surreptitiously from Sirius.

Reus came to his senses first "What are you doing in here?" he asked.

"Ummm….I came for a pain potion …and the door was unlocked…" Harry mumbled somewhat embarrassedly after all, this wasn't exactly something he wanted to see the two people he considered to be like his Uncles doing despite the fact that they were both unbelievably hot. 'I can't believe I just thought that' Harry thought to himself.

"Oh………ummm just go wait in the attic we'll be up in just a minute ok? " said Remus as calmly as possible and Sirius continued to blush.

"Alright, well I'll just be going then," said Harry. Harry slowly trudged up the steps the room they had been in the night before and waited quietly for Sirius and Remus.

Soon enough they arrived and Sirius handed him the pain potion which he downed in one quick gulp. Not quite looking him in the eye Sirius eventually said shyly " Are you ok with Remus and me being together?"

Harry snorted."Be a bit hypocritical of me if I said no" he said dryly.

Remus and Sirius looked blankly at him taking a minute to process what he said as if it was the totally opposite answer of what they were expecting.

"Really?" said Remus, "Thank Merlin…that would have been extremely awkward...not that you walking in on us wasn't akward enough but…at least you're not disgusted by us."

"Nope, doesn't matter to me, like I said I like blokes too, and besides what does it matter anyway who you love?" Harry said in a very serious tone.

"It shouldn't but…the wizarding world in a bit behind the times really when it comes to social equality," Sirius said.

"That's a bloody understatement!" said Harry, "How are we going to do this training thing anyway? I mean if I disappear all the time, Ron and Hermione not to mention Dumbledore will wonder what I'm up to won't they."

"Well Severus will be here soon with your other potions. We will have to come up with a better plan for your training then" said Remus.

And they all sat in a comfortable silence, thinking of what was to come and how they were going to manage to pull creating another side to the war off without them all hanging by their necks in the end.

AN: Sorry this took so long to get out, my laptops motherboard fried then I headed back to school and have been crazy busy. Any reviews/critics on the story to improve it or make it better would be wonderful. So PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. Thank you all from being so patient! :D


	8. Chapter 8

My apologies but I have to put this story on hold as I am too busy to continue it at this time. If anyone is interested in adopting it they can contact me.


End file.
